Dragonball Xz: The Legend of the Red Star Dragonballs - Part 2 (Xz)
Dragonball Xz, Red Dragonball Saga, Episode 45 - "The Legend of the Red Star Dragonballs - Part 2" Episode Guide It recaps Moori revealing the Red Star Dragonball. "Here is one of the 7, now it's up to you to get the remaining 6 so you can save Goku." Says Moori. "I...I guess I was wrong." says Vegeta, shocked. The Saiyans get together and decide to go, taking a special trans-lightspeed airshop to get there. Piccolo stops them. "Wait, if we're going to find the Red Star Dragonballs, you'll need me. Being a Namekian, I am in tune with the Red Star Dragonballs, so now that I have touched one, I am aware of where the others are, as if they are calling out to me. I won't be much help in battle as I am not a Saiyan, but at least I can be of some use." says Piccolo solemnly. TRhe group agrees, letting him into the ship. Another camera pan, showing a dark figure in the back slipping into the ship as the door closes. They fly through space and find the first Red Star Dragionball. It is buried deep within the lava of an active volcano on a dying star. Thankfully Trunks is immortal and has no problem getting it, fighting a solar flare dragon on his way. He tapps into his poower of the Negative Big Bang Kamehameha Masenko, except without his evil powers, for a devistating Positive Big Bang Kamehameha Maskeno that accidentaly blows up the entire sun. The Z-Fighters and Piccolo fly off, Vegeta smacking Trunks upside the head as he holds the 2nd Red Star Dragionball. "Dumbass" Vegeta says. "Ow," grumbles Trunks as he puts the Red Star Dragonball with the others, steam still coming off it. As Piccolo leads them to the 3rd Dragonball, they land on the tundra palent, only to find a giant trundra rhino charging them down. It smacks into the air ship, which causes a suspicious figure to tumble out into the gang. A small spacesuit wearing creature lays there on the ground as the rhino keeps smacking into the ship. As the Z-Fighters leave the shiup to fight the beast, Piccolo stauys behind to watch over the tresspasser. "Make one wrong move and you're bacon is cooked." grumbles Piccolo as he pins the intruder down. Aftyer rretreving the 3rd Red Star Dragonball, the gang returns and unmasks the tied up scoundrel. To their surprise it's Oolong. The pig yells at them to untie them, kicking Piccolo's shin for the bacon comment earlier before explaining himself. "Why did you come with us, Oolong? You know it's dangerous." questions Trunks. "Who cares why he snuck on. Let's kill the bastard and have ourselves a meal that isn't dehydrated space food." says Vegeta angrily. "No need to kill Oolong. He's been our friend for longer than I've been alive." says Gohan. "I'm glad there's a rational one among the bunch of yall," grumbles Oolong angrily as he takes off the space suit. "I remember Goku saving my bacon back in the day. I owe it to him to help bring him back from his coma." "And how are you supposed to help us? You're weaker than me and Krillin, let alone the Saiyans." asks Piccolo. "Well, you see, I have my ways." Oolong says smuggly as he pulls out a Dragon Radar. "I got this thing to attune to the Red Star Dragonballs so we have no trouble finding the--" "I can already sense where they are." says Piccolo bluntly. "Hey now, I remember you saying you could only sense 4 of them. With your one you started with, that's 2 left unaccounted for." Oolong says. He shows the radar which reveals all 7 blips. "Fine, you win, Oolong. Just don't get in the way." says Piccolo. "You're one to talk." says Oolong smugly. They fly to the next planet and find it to be a lush tropical planet. After slaying the giant snake, they took the 4th Red Star Dragonball and flew off. In the background after they fly off, you see a ship lifting up off the ground and following them. They approach the next planet, a desert planet. As they reach the 5th Red Star Dragonball, they notice it is missing from where Piccolo last felt it. "Are you looking for something?" says a familiar voice. "Is that...Jeice?!" questions Vegeta. Everyone is shocked, except Jeice. "In the flesh. Did you miss me?" asked Jeice. "Didn't you die back on Namek?" asked Gohan. "Oh ye of little faith. Of course someone as fabulous as me can't die." taunts Jeice. "But I remember killing you. Very clearly." growls Vegeta. Jeice doesn't even answer before starting the attack. Vegeta growls as Goten and Gohan fuse into Gohanten and Trunks goes Super Saiyan 2. Before Vegeta can even turn into Super Saiyan 5, Jeice already punches him in the face and floors him. Trunks watches as Gohanten transforms into Super Saiyan 5 himself and counterattacks Jeice. Unable to go Super Saiyan 5 like the others, he can only watch and release support fire with his Positive Big Bang Kamehameha Masenko as Jeice and Gohanten fight. Vegeta slowly comes to to see Jeice and a Super Saiyan 5 Gohanten go toe to toe. "How the fuck is he keeping up with a fused Super Saiyan 5?" questions Vegeta angrily. "Didn't you listen Vegeta? Someone as fabulous as me can't die." taunts Jeice again. Jeice knocks Vegeta out cold again. Angry with seeing his father beaten up like that, Trunks cries out as his Super Dark Saiyan aura flares up and engulfs him, suddenly turning a brilliant yellow as he goes into a golden looking Super Dark Saiyan. "What the?" Jeice asks. "While Black Smoke Shenron is no longer controlling my soul, his power still remains. But I have made it my own. Behold, the Super Light Saiyan!" Trunks yells as he jumps in. Before he punches Jeice in the face, Jeice's shock turns into a smug grin as his fist collides with his face. An orange Jeice with blue armor goes flying, the normal Jeice standing there completely untouched. "The fabulous can't die" Jeice taunts, repeating again. "TWO FOR ONE SPECIAL!" The alternate Jeice stands up and punches Gohanten in the back of his head, sending him flying while the regular Jeice fights Trunks. Jeice's Two for One appears to be too much to handle, as the 2 Saiyan Warriors are completely evenly matched. Vegeta finally wakes up again to see the two Jeices there. "What...what is going on?" he asks, bracing for a third KO. "I'm fabulous, that's what. How many times do I have to repeat it before it sinks in? I am a Kai that was tossed from the heavens." Jeice says with a smirk. Everyone is shocked but Jeice and Jeice. "But how? A Kai?" Gohanten stammers. "Don't make me repeat that a bucnh of times as well. Basically I was a special Kai. I was destined for the seat as Supreme Kai of the Universe...until I found out that I was permanently scarred. A Demon and Kai born from one Kai Fruit. Two souls intertwined as one. The Jeice you know me as is my Kai form, and my Two For One is my Demon form. Once I was expelled from Heaven, I grew to tap into and hone my Demon soul so that I may fight in unison with it as you see today. I then used my raw powers to break out HFIL and enter the Mortal Realm. I kept my Demon soul hidden as I plotted. Originally, my plan was to cultivate a machine of destruction to dest5roy the Universe and get back at my Kai breathren. That is when I found Freeza. I trained him and channeled him with my mystical Kai energies, energizing his ki, while my Demon energies hardened his body. It was by my hand that he became the killing machine of intergalactic legend you all feared. I remembered the story of the Red Star Dragonballs, so I got Freeza to travel to Namek and gather them. Unfortunately, while their stars were red, they were only regular Dragonballs. Not the legendary Red Star Dragonballs. No worries. I could still use them to strengthen my Death Machine. Until Goku stepped up and ruined my hard work. Using my Two for One, I pretended to die while my Demon form slipped away, letting you obliterate my Kai form. As long as either of my two halves are alive, the other cannot be killed, only put into a long rest. Because of this..." Jeice finishes monologuing as both forms float and channel their energies. "I AM IMMORTAL!" During his monologue, Vegeta finished transforming into Super Saiyuan 5, joinning in and turning the fight into a 3 on 2. Jeice actually is struggling to keep up with the 3rd person. As he loses his grip on the fight, he leaps back and both forms look at each other. "DOUBLEDOWN!" they yell in unison as they fuse together. A teal skinned Jeice in orange hair remains. "I've never been pushed to combioning my souls together before. I was saving this for when each soul had the full power of the Red Star Dragonballs, so I could have double the power of a god, but if it means killing those who stopped my life's work, it is a worth sacrifice." The fight continues 3 to 1, with Doubledown Jeice completely dominating the fight. The combined souls of a Kai and Demon in such perfect unison was too much to handle. "Guys, I have an idea," Trunks says before leaping back and charging light energy. Vegeta and Gohanten distract Jeice as Trunks charges before Jeice notices, Trunks yelling out "Light Copy!" In his mind, he rushes through his memories, his entire life flashing before his eyes before settling on one image. His eyes open to reveal pools of blue, a large orb of blue floating above his head. "Light Spirit Bomb!" Everyone is shocked, including Jeice this time. "It's...it's no use. I've seen the Spirit Bomb. It takes too long to gather the energy together. I'll stop you right here and now." Jeice growls. "Not if I do this as well...LIGHT COPY! Two for One Special!" Trunks yells. "W-WHAT?!" Jeice yells. A shadowy form similar to Dark DARK TRUNKS appears next to him, holding a Dark Spirit Bomb over his head. "N-no...what's going on?!?!" Jeice yells. "NO! It's no use. You half the time and it's still not enough! You can't charge it fast enough." "I'm...not...DONE! LIGHT COPY!!! DOUBLEDOWN!" Trunks and dark DARK TRUNKS cry out. Suddenly both Trunks fuse back together and their Light and Dark Spirit Bombs fuse together into a Spirit Bomb double its size in just an instance. He repeats "Two for One Special" and "Doubledown" every second as fast as he can, each split creating a perfect copy of the Spirit Bomb with each split, and combining the two with each fusion. Effectively doubling the Spirit Bomb each second. "Your end is now, Jeice! Face the taste of death. Chaos Spirit Bomb!" Trunks cries out as he tosses a spirit comb, swirling with light and dark energies, tyhe size of an entire moon into the planet, obliterating Jeice and leaving everything else untouched. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Jeice cries out as he is defeated. Trunks collapses, unable to sustain his Super Light Saiyan form after such a powerful attack. The Z-Fighters and Piccolo rush to his aid as the camera zooms out slowly and ominous music plays. Oolong can be seen there as a shadowy figure appears bahind him. "It is time, my queen," Oolong says as Piccolo obtains the 5th Red Star Dragonball, the shadow disappearing as the screen fades to black. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Episodes Category:Movies